Fire Emblem Prompts
by Ebony sword
Summary: Basically ideas I have for Fire Emblem stories but not sure where to go with it. Anyone can adopt these, or write a story based on them. Be sure to PM me or leave a comment if you do. I wanna see where it leads to.
1. Roleswap AU

**Fandom:** Fire Emblem: Fates

**Possible Summary: **The timid and shy, Sakura is loved by many people. Her retainers, her servants, and her half-siblings. For as long as she can remember, her 2 goals in life is to be strong enough so that her father, King Garon, can acknowledge her and have her leave Northern Fortress and stay with the rest of their siblings in Windmire, and help her people in their time of crisis. But things prove difficult with the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Will Sakura overcome the odds or will she crack under pressure?

**Description: **Sakura swaps places with Corrin (or Kamui, whichever name you prefer) as Mikoto and Anankos's child (I thought it would make sense), an inheritor has Dragon Veins (if you want to give her the ability), and was kidnapped by Garon. Basically as a protagonist.

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No rules

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) I don't care which gender you give Corrin/Kamui

2.) Maybe you can add a rumor that the reason Sakura isn't allowed to leave Northern Fortress and is given an Hoshidan name is because she's, supposedly Half-Hoshidan. Either to condition her, wary that she'll betray Nohr because of it, or to protect her from racist Nohrians.

3.) You can add one of the Morgans from Future Past in here. Kinda like a road to redemption.

4.) You don't have to add Deeprealms or have kids grow up in Deeprealms.


	2. The Dragon Prince and The Thief

**Fandom:** Fire Emblem: Fates

**Possible Summary: **After a failed assassination attempt of Prince Leo (Leon), Niles is tasked to guard his liege from more attempts and ends up coming with him to where the secluded prince lives.

Prince Corrin (Kamui) thought it was going to be a normal day, but he didn't expect his younger brother's retainer accompanying him during his visits.

How would these two get along?

In other words, What if Corrin (Kamui) met Niles (Zero) before the events of the Prologue? What if they developed a close relationship during that time?

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) Male!Corrin(Kamui)/Niles(Zero)

2.) No Birthright route

3.) No other rules

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) I don't care if you use their English version names or Japanese version names.

2.) You don't have to add Deeprealms

3.) You can have certain characters have kids during the time.

4.) You can have the guys have a secret relationship or not if you want. I don't know Nohr or Hoshido's view on Homosexuality is, but since they allow Corrin and Niles to get married I guess they are ok with it. Up to you.


	3. Traitor's Redemption (title changeable)

**Fandom:** Fire Emblem: Fates & Fire Emblem: Awakening (minor)

**Possible Summary: **After the events of Future Past both Morgans are wracked with guilt, over betraying their friends, and loneliness. One of them erased the other Morgan's memories to relieve them of their burdens and hope's their former friends can accept them back.

Now they transported themself to another world hoping to redeem themselves.

**Description: **One of the Future Past Morgans (who still has their memories) travels to the Fates world on a road of redemption.

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No rules

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) I don't care which gender you give Corrin/Kamui

2.) Don't care which gender you gave to the 'main' Robin

3.) Don't care which Morgan you chose to send to Fates world or have their memories erased

4.) You can give one them the ability to turn into a dragon. Who knows maybe the Morgan sent to Fates can be the new Grima. (Unless the mother of the Morgan you've sent is Tiki)

5.) You can add three routes

6.) Romance is optional (M/M, F/F, F/M, don't care)

7.) You can have Morgan have or adopt a kid in the future

**Trivia: **1.) In Japanese version Morgan's name is Marc (or Mark, however you wish to spell it) and in the non-English European version their name is Linfan. It's for in case you want to give one of the Morgan's an alias for Fates or to name the other Morgan in order to tell them apart. Or you can name them Grima

2.) I got this idea from my Fire Emblem Roleswap AU idea if you remember it. You can combine these 2 together if you want. Or you can make a separate story.

* * *

**Adopted by Lambda38. The title of the fanfic is called Fallen's Fate**


	4. From Rags to Armor

**Fandom: **Fire Emblem Fates

**Possible Summary: **Mozu never thought her life would lead up to this. One minute she was just a simple country bumpkin, and the next thing she knew she's a soldier of war after her villages destruction. This change of pace is quite difficult, especially with the knowledge of having nothing to go back to.

As Mozu goes through coping with her trauma and navigates through an unfamiliar territory, she's determined to live for the memory of her village. But is determination enough, or will her trauma, combined with the horrors of war claim her as it's victim?

**Description: **The hardships of Mozu as she struggles through life, lose, and horror. Going from villager to soldier

**Rules Of The Challenge:**

1.) No Avatar/Azura (they're cousins, so no)

2.) No Leo/Takumi

3.) No Camilla/Honoka

4.) No Ryoma/Xander

5.) No Elise/Sakura

**Ideas for the story you can use but don't have too:**

1.) Which route is up to you.

2.) I don't care which gender you give to Kamui/Corrin

3.) I don't care who you pair Kamui/Corrin with as long as it isn't Azura (again, cousins)

4.) I don't care who you pair Mozu with

5.) You can make this dark


End file.
